A Perfect Machine
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: This is a story about Wufei and the new perfect soldier, well it was the perfect soldier untill Duo tampered with it. more summary inside
1. introduction warning

Okay. Hi! I am writing this because I think it is fun to mess with Wufei's head, so I got this idea after watching way too much TV.  
  
I do not own the gundam boys.. Damn  
  
Okay so you understand stuff.  
  
^French^  
  
* Cute anime expressions * ( exp. *sweat drop* *nose bleed* * blink blink* You get it)  
  
# Chinese#  
  
And of course every thing else is in Japanese, so I don't have to designate when it is being spoken. ( it is not really in Japanese so keep reading)  
  
PS I hope to give links to pictures of the original characters that I am adding but not yet.  
  
Oh and double PS This is rated R because of sexual innuendos as well as openly sexual behavior and situations( for all you about to get disappointed, all this means is that there will be sex. Period.) there is gay and straight sex. 


	2. A Mindless Droid 1

Hehe I don't own these characters, I wish, and all that other legal suffolla.  
  
Heero was tapping excitedly on the keyboard of his laptop, his eyes scanning the screen quickly. Wufei was exercising in another room; the rest of the team was sitting around the television, arguing over what to watch.  
  
" I wanna watch wrestling" Duo whined  
  
" No, the History channel " Quatra was saying quietly  
  
" Guys, Shut up! Turn the TV off. Apparently we are getting a new pilot, an associate of Dr. J, a Dr. Harpi, has been experimenting with ways of training. They both want to test it here, with us. Dr. Harpi is dropping it off this afternoon." With prophetic timing the doorbell rang.  
  
They looked at each other before Quatra stood and answered the door. Standing on the stoop was an older woman in a red dress-suit, and a girl with murky green soulless eyes, long (Duo long) dull brown hair, pulled into a severe pony tail at the back of her head. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, a tan satchel over her shoulders. Her back was iron rod straight, and she stared straight ahead, and when she followed the woman into the room her movements were jerky and robotic.  
  
The woman spoke with out hesitance "This is C-12 (Celeste). Who is Heero?" Heero stood and before he could do more she spoke again. " Well then, attack her." Heero scowled " What.No"  
  
" No? Well then" The red woman grinned evilly. Lifting what looked like a walkie-talkie to her mouth and spoke into it. In French. ^ Attack!^ The girl turned her head and for the first time they noticed a small black rectangle on her neck.  
  
Red pointed to Heero and the girls head moved again, back to its original position. She pulled the backpack off and set it on the floor near her feet. Her movements became smooth and she blinked. Then without any warning she launched herself at Heero, looking at him and only him. She didn't spare a glance around the room or at the other pilots. It was all Heero could do to block her attacks, let alone try to attack her.  
  
The others hesitated not knowing what to do, they snapped out of their stupor when they heard Heero grunt in pain. Then Duo and Trowa tried to jump in while Quatra sprinted to get Wufei. Without taking her eyes off Heero she avoided all their attacks and knocked Heero off his feet. He slid till his back hit the couch, at which time she strattled him grabbed his hair and was about to break his neck.  
  
The woman in red just watched on then when the girl, C-12, went in for the kill she called her off by speaking into the walkie-talkie again. ^ Stop. Return^ The girl immediately stopped released her hold on Heero, and attempted to return to The lady's side.  
  
Duo and Trowa stood in her way. Duo whipped a punch at her but she avoided it easily. " Stop!" The woman shouted, her face was angry now. " The test is over. I offered you a chance to attack but he refused." Heero wiped a trickle of blood off the corner of his mouth.  
Quatra and Wufei's voice could be heard along with heavy feet on the stairs.  
  
" Quatra, Heero could never be beat up by a girl, so stop pulling my arm." The came into view Quatra pulling on his arm. Wufei took it all in a glance then he looked to the woman in red and the girl.  
  
"The instruction manual and the command box, here" She tossed them into the group of boys. " She will need to get used to you voice patterns so for a few days be gentle with her, took me years to build." With that the woman left and closed the door behind her.  
" Okay what is going on?" Wufei demanded and all the boys swarmed over the manual and command box. Duo continued to stare at the girl and was the only one that saw the flash of life in her eyes, when Wufei spoke. Then Duo turned away to help explain to Wufei and to read the manual. 


	3. A Flash of Human Emotion 2

Read me I am the second chapter.  
  
Back on the couch...Again.  
  
Trowa was sitting on the couch Quatra was on the floor leaning back agenst Trowa.  
  
Wufei was alone in an uncomfortable wooden dining chair, Heero on the other side of the couch Duo trying to be affectionate with him C-12 was sitting crosslegged on the floor in the middle of them all her backpack back in place. Quatra was reading the manual out loud, while Heero held the Command box.  
  
" Okay it says, that this model, C-12, understands any language spoken at the UN. She can be used for combat or housework. She solves complex puzzles in good time, and can read and write. Geez, okay the rest is just introduction to the um, girl. Wow they put a lot of effort into one measly little robot."  
  
Quatra passed the manual to Wufei, and Wufei started reading on his own for the stuff they needed to know.  
  
" Guys " Duo started " I don't think she is a robot."  
  
" What are you talking about, how do you know?" Heero said disdainfully  
  
" I don't know, it is just a feeling"  
  
" Either way we have to figure out what to do with her." Wufei said " Give me the remote." Heero tossed it to him and Wufei started.  
  
" It says to just start giving orders in to here" He pointed to the receiver " Then if she does it correctly push this" A blue button " If she does it wrong push this" A red button. " Start with simple commands such as 'sit' 'stand' 'walk' 'run' 'jump' and that every time she hears a voice she records the sound patterns and it becomes easier for her to follow instructions given by the same person. Different people will have to go through the same training process. She also has a copy ability that she can use when facing the commander. She will duplicate all moves as if in a mirror."  
  
" Okay who is going to try it first?" Duo asked wide eyed and innocent. " Can I please, please, please!!??" Wufei handed the remote over and Duo spoke into the box "Stand" The girl turned to look at Duo for a moment before her body twitched and jerkily began to stand.  
  
The other boys were not ohhing and ahing but their mouths had dropped open. " Okay okay I have another one." Duo was getting into it " Bend" She turned her head again then her fingers bent. The other boys started laughing, "That is not what I meant. Okay. Bend your knee" The girls leg twitched and both her knees bent and she fell to the floor on her knees.  
  
" Almost Duo now me" Quatra asked. And they all took a turn even Trowa, though he only did a few commands. The odd thing was that she didn't seem to get any right with Wufei, and she had gotten at least a few with everyone else. But being late at night they didn't seem to notice or they didn't care.  
  
But Duo had an odd gleam in his eye. 


	4. A Wicked Dream 3

Hi Again. Its me , the author. I hope you liked the last chapters because I am writing this one day after I posted them so I don't have any reviews yet so if you have a problem .tough.well you could review me. then things might change. just a little hint. Now for the excitement. There will be nakedness and nose bleeds so watch out.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night before they went to bed Duo examined the small black chip connected to the "girl/robot"s neck. When he touched it his fingers were shocked and he came away with scorch marks on his fingertips. Heero scolded him before dragging duo up the stairs to their room. Before the door was slammed Duo called down, " Guys I think it should be put on the extra bed in Wufei's room." BAM the door slammed almost catching Duo's nose as he called down the last few words.  
  
Quatra laughed and nudged Trowa indicating that they should be going to sleep them selves soon. Quatra ordered the girl/robot up the stairs and checked the manual. Them putting her on a type of stand by that allowed her to do as her circuits analyzed were best. Then telling her it was time for sleep they left to their own room.  
  
Wufei was slightly upset at having to sleep in the same room as something as life-like and yet mechanical as the thing standing before him. The things eyes blinked, (( Wufei was uncomfortable thinking of it as a girl or a robot so in his mind it became just 'thing')) and a small light flicked on, then off, then on again.  
  
It's head tilting it dropped the small sack it carried on to the bare (there were sheets luckily but no blankets even though it was cold in the house as well as outside) bunk. Jerking the sack open the Thing began pulling out a pair of soft felt type pants that were baggy and shapeless, then with a slight flick of the Things wrist she pulled out a long nightshirt of the same color only of tee-shirt material. Then stepping shakily she walked from the room to the bathroom a few feet away.  
  
Closing the door she changed and came back. Wufei had drawn his shirt over his head and taken off his pants, he was pulling up his drawstring sweat pants when he heard the bathroom door click open. As he tied the laces he glanced up to see her watching him. He noticed her eyes were different then before, they were the same color only a different hue, darker, and he could see pupils now, where before her eyes had been blank.  
  
Then he looked her over. She was covered from head to toe in the pajamas and all he could see were her hands, feet, and face. When he looked back to her face she was still watching him. He sighed before barking " What?!" She blinked and her eyes were back to the way they were before.  
  
She stepped to her bunk and dropped her pack and the clothing she had changed out of onto the floor and shoved it under with her foot. Then clambering gracelessly into the bed, she pulled the sheet up over her head, her face to the wall and her back to the rest of the room.  
  
Wufei just shook his head at the Thing, and its odd behavior, before climbing into his own bed. He didn't know it but he had moved into the same position as the thing across the room.  
  
Night. 2:17 am  
  
The hall light shined gently into the darkened room to show a figure standing over Wufei's bed. The planes of his face could be seen on his pillow, sleeping, his face relaxed and his hair pulled loose from his tight rat-tail. His sheet had moved and was now twisted around his waist, showing his muscular chest to perfection. A small hand reached down to stroke a dark nipple, it tightened into a bud as the rough skin of the fingers danced over his ribs and chest.  
Then the door across the hall opened and you see Duo walk out and to the bathroom closing the door with a sleepy yawn. A few minutes later and the toilet flushes, the sink runs and the door opens again. Duo comes out again rubbing his eyes.  
  
He glances into Wufei's room, and then continued walking back to his room. With a yelp Heero pulls him in. A few moments later grunting and moaning can be heard softly echoing through the big house.  
  
In Wufei's room in his sleep he continues to breathe steadily although it is now deeper and rougher from his dream. Across the room the sheet covers C-12 and it can also be seen moving rhythmically up and down to her own slight breaths.  
  
So I bet you think you know who it is don't you? You could be right and you could be wrong , I guess you will just have to find out for yourself. 


	5. It Speaks 4

Hi again I know I am posting these really fast but these ideas keep popping into my head. Usually I have the fun stuff planned how Im going to write it then I have to do the boring introductions and other stuff. That's why so many of my stories sit unfinished. Because I can never link scenes together. But its odd that I seem to be pumping this stuff out I just keep flowing and typing and I can't stop. I'm not sure why I want to but I haven't eaten in like two days except for peanut butter spread on a tortilla and rolled up with a glass of milk. I know your thinking,,, Gross. But it is really good. Now on to the story. Beware.*spooky noises play in the back round*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Wufei jolted awake with a start, and sat up grasping his chest. The sun was slanting through the window, and he could hear voices down stairs. Taking a deep breath he pulled up the hand agenst his chest to rub his face and block the sun as he climbed out of bed.  
  
Groaning he glanced down at his alarm clock wondering why it didn't wake him up. Then he remembered the Thing. He had been so distracted by its arrival and presence in his room; his personal space was a mild term for how he felt about the area, so much that he had forgotten to switch it on.  
  
On top of all that he had a strange dream, involving a girl with long black hair, flashing green eyes, and a teasing smile. He grinned sheepishly as he remembered that passionate sex dream. He would probably remember it for the rest of his life. Glancing down he saw that his morning erection was slightly enlarged, as it always was after that kind of dream, but he had never before released in his pants leaving a dark, moist, sign of what had gone on in his head.  
  
Grabbing up fresh clothing he went in to the bathroom. He rushed his already fast grooming habits; he saw no reason to spend time with water all over you when you could be doing something productive.  
  
Unlike Duo. Duo loved his showers, and often spent an hour or two in the shower then an hour more on his hair. Wufei slid the glass door back and stepped dripping from the cold water. Drying quickly he pulled on his clothes.  
  
Then with rough hands he towel dried his hair and jerked it tightly into a rat-tail, pulling the skin around his face taunt and stretched. It hurt but it was what he was used too.  
  
After dropping his towels and sweats on the foot of his bed, The Thing was still asleep in its own bunk, he stalked down the stairs with his grumpy expression in place.  
  
Sitting around the table the others were talking and laughing. The area around Duo showed he had had many servings of whatever breakfast had been, bits and pieces and crumbs were scattered in an arc along with a bit of toast on the floor. Quatra and Trowa were washing the dishes, standing next to each other and swaying to some inner music occasionally glancing at each other.  
  
Heero was typing away on his laptop, while Duo read the funny page of the paper. Duo looked up from he comic he was reading and grinned in mischief. " Some one is up late. No morning workout today Wufei?" Duo teased  
  
" Shut up Duo" Wufei growled before reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out some cold hotdogs. He threw them on a paper plate and then into the microwave. With a sullen expression he flopped into one of the other chairs, and began stabbing the rolling meat, mutilating it.  
  
Then lifting one on his fork he took a large bite, chewed and swallowed. He had almost finished When the Thing came down in its pajamas. The other boys glanced up but no one said anything until she stepped toward the fridge.  
  
Quatra was the one who broke the silence. " Why did you sleep so late C- 12?" Her head turned to look at him and she spoke in broken sentences. " I .sorry was...a time..that.I...expected?"  
  
Quatra glanced around the room " Well no, but I was just umm curious." he spoke as if he didn't know what her response would have been if she hadn't talked but he was still as shocked as the others.  
  
They all looked at her in shock. " You can talk?" Duo spoke almost reverently. With a jerk her head turned to him and she spoke again. " Yes.cannot most .persons?" " Well um yeah but Why didn't you speak yesterday?" Duo was slowly recovering and becoming interested.  
  
Her head tilting as if in thought though her face showed no emotion she spoke again this time more smoothly. " I was on command mode, and you did not .command me to spe.speak. I am now on free stand by and I may do as my programming suggests."  
  
Then as if that explained everything she pulled open the door to the fridge and began to search for something. She grasped something they could not see and watched when she brought it up to her mouth. She chomped sharp real looking teeth into the skin of an apple. Holding it in her mouth she pulled out a cold hotdog and a wedge of cheese.  
  
Kicking the door shut she sat down at the table and laid the food out in front of her on a napkin. She took a bit out of the apple chewed for a while and swallowed. Then she took a bite out of the cold hotdog and the boys grimaced at what that had to taste like. Then she ate a chunk of the cheese.  
  
She continued in the pattern of apple, hotdog, cheese, until Heero interrupted with his own curiosity. " Why can you eat, I thought you were a robot?"  
  
" Yes but I was based and built from a living organism, thus to survive I have the same needs as a human. Sleep, food, shelter when available, and hygiene. My programming is such that I can go for several weeks with out any of that, but any longer and I will." She paused as if searching for a word " I will shutdown or break away from the controller and go into stand by. Stand by makes me do the things I need to then as soon as I am done I return to a mission. Free is when I do not have to return to anything unless commanded."  
  
Then with no other information she continued to eat until all of it was gone, the apple stripped so bare that a starving rabbit could get nothing more then seeds. She wrapped the apple core in the paper napkin and threw it over the counter and into the trash with out so much as a look. 


	6. Duo What Did You Do 5

Third today I should be given a reward..Like Wufei, yes I want Wufei..heheheheheahahahahaha no one can stop the insanity now.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the day progressed C-12 offered no more information regarding how she was built or programmed. Though the boys tried valiantly to trick her, her brain was faster then theirs being a computer and all.  
  
They spent the rest of the day watching TV reading her manual or something else, and working out. She participated in none of these activities, preferring (it seemed) to simply stay in what was now her room as well as Wufei's. They only checked on her once, sending Duo who peeked through the door, and she was just sitting on her bed looking around the room, and out the window.  
  
She came down during lunch watching them then eating with them. Finally as dinner was being made Quatra asked her if she knew how to cook. Answering with a positive nod of her head he pushed Wufei out of the kitchen and replaced him with her.  
  
Wufei didn't know anything about cooking, he had whispered conspiratorially. She had helped Quatra and they had all eaten and complimented both C-12 and Quatra on the yummy food. She as well as the others had gone to bed leaving Duo who was reading the manual on her again.  
  
After about an hour when he was sure the other boys were asleep, he snuck into Wufei and her room. Pulling out his small toolbox he connected a small electricity runoff to the chip so he wouldn't be shocked as before.  
  
Then pulling a small needle out he injected her with a sedative, before beginning the difficult and long process of removing the chip.  
  
Morning.  
  
Wufei woke to his alarm clock buzzing loudly in his ear, and to a soft snoring sound. Blinking suspiciously he looked around to see Duo, asleep on the ground near C-12's head. Duo was the one snoring he was relived to find out, before climbing out of bed and squatting down next to Duo and shaking him.  
  
" Heero not now.." Duo mumbled almost incoherently and Wufei shook him again. " DUO! Wake UP." Duo came awake with a start when Wufei shouted in his ear. " Wufei? What are you doing here?"  
  
Duo his eyes still sleepy obviously thought he was in his own room. " Your in my room you Baka. Now get up and tell me what you were doing." Duo looked around and groaned when he realized he really was in Wufei's room.  
  
" I'll tell you okay just you have to get the other guys and stop shaking me." Duo leaned back agenst the bunk that C-12 was laying on. " I only want to have to explain this once." Duo sat there, rubbing his eyes in a babyish manner, while Wufei woke the other boys, trying desperately to keep from getting a nosebleed in Quatra and Trowa's room.  
  
Once they were all in Wufei's room, Trowa holding a yawning Quatra on his lap, and Heero glaring at Duo, and Wufei sitting on his bed, Duo started.  
  
"Okay I would appreciate having no interruptions." Duo started. " Okay last night I was reading the manual, and I kept remembering how she had said she was built and based on a living thing. And every time I thought about it, it bothered me more and more. What if she wasn't built or based on anything."  
  
" What if she was a real human being that had been brainwashed and was being controlled but the stupid little chip thing. It scared me, a lot. What if they decided to do that to one of us, you know. They brainwashed Heero to have no emotions and to be the perfect soldier but it didn't work. Once he was out from under Dr.J's control he started to be normal."  
  
" What if this was the next step for them. The chip would let them control her from a distance while testing her without direct contact. I couldn't just leave her like that. Can you imagine being trapped in your own body not even able to control if you would rebel?"  
  
" So last night while you guys were asleep I sedated her and removed the chip. And I was right look." He showed them the small holes that the chip prongs had been set in. They looked to be made of metal, and they were or at least tipped, because there was a trickle of dried blood coming from each hole to join in one long line that had dripped a few times on the pillow.  
  
Duo reached under the bed wincing as his fingers brushed the rough fabric he had wrapped the chip in. Pulling it out and unwrapping it they saw that the chip was covered in blood and burn marks.  
  
They looked at Duo and he grinned sheepishly saying that the burn marks were his. He showed them his fingers and they were scorched with red welts, blisters and blackened skin. " I tried to diffuse the shock current but it didn't work as well as I thought, there was still some jolt." 


	7. An Emotional Tale 6

I haven't gotten any reviews yet.. ignore the fact that the story has only been posted about two days, but I'm still so very sad. Well I finally took a break from staring at this buzzing computer screen and went to sleep at and watched some TV, now refreshed but still bone tired I continue on with my wretched existence, writing the only light in my life.. But do not worry my lovely readers, if I have any, I will not end my life for hearing of the pleasure I give to you makes me warm and fuzzy inside. ((Okay I am officially being dramatic and I am sorry))  
ANYWAY, now that my brief foray into bad acting is over I will proceed to type the lewd sex scenes that I am PLANNING to have in this chapter, but I cant promise anything because, the last 5 chapters were only supposed to be 2 and un fortunately I got a little into detail and had to stretch it out. So if I leave out the sex scenes it is not because I don't want to write them it is because I can't seem to leave out all these long rambling details ((like this whole paragraph above)) that are in my head. So do grant forgiveness. Please..  
  
Chapter 6  
  
" So since I sedated her a few hours ago she should be waking up soon. Or at least I hope she will be." At this point Duo seemed to have finished and he nodded to say he had.  
  
Heero took that opportunity to tackle him holding him to the floor rather painfully judging by the look on Duo's face. " I can't believe you did that. The LEAST you could have done was told us, or ME, for gods' sake. What if she doesn't wake up? What if that lady comes back and decides to kill us all because of you? I ought to strangle." Heero growled his hands dangerously close to squeezing the neck with a silly braided head attached.  
  
Quatra put a soft hand on Heero and spoke " Heero, Duo obviously felt that we would react this way, and he also feels very strongly I'm sure, that he needed to help any way he could. I think we should trust his instincts. He could be right."  
  
At that moment, when Heero was looking over his shoulder, a groan could be heard followed by two sneezes in quick succession. As they all watched the girl on the bed intently Duo whispered, " See, robots don't sneeze" with a triumphant tone.  
  
As they watched a slim hand reached up and rubbed her nose with a sniff, before sneezing once more. Opening her eyes she sat up suddenly and looked at them. Her eyes widened and she glanced at each face before coming to rest on Duo's hopeful expression.  
  
" Ohm thank God, I have been holding that in for two years." Her voice was different slightly more husky with more inflection and tone. Her eyes that before had been so murky and dim were now a bright emerald green with different colors of gold glinting through, they were full of shine and luster, and gave off a feeling of laughter. Her skin was flushed peach and gold, where before she had been pale and pallid.  
  
With a yawn she stretched her arms above her head and let out a soft moan of pleasure. Once she had relaxed she stepped out of bed and wound her way past them, " if you guys don't mind I am going to take a shower then I'll explain what I can to you okay."  
  
So they waited, Wufei pounding his fingers agenst the table in a frustrated rhythm and Heero pacing a hole in the floor, around the dining table. They heard the shower stop and they all looked up before they realized she would have to get dressed.  
  
Finally they heard her foot steps on the stairs and she came down, her hands lifted above her head pulling her long, long hair up into the same high ponytail that she had worn before only now her hair was not a dirty oily brown mess, it was a dark shimmering chocolate brown that was almost black, and swayed softly agenst her hips.  
  
They all thought it was a miraculous transformation, and Wufei's mouth had actually dropped open. Duo was grinning from ear to ear like he just got a new toy and the rest were mostly just watching.  
  
Once she was finished she held up a hand warding off the barrage of questions that they were about to launch. And she began to tell her story.  
  
It started when she was three, when her parents gave her up for adoption. A nice family, the father a computer programmer and the mother a lonely housewife, adopted her. She spent hours watching the man she thought of as a father type on a keyboard in front of a computer screen. He was typing programming codes. Soon She asked him about it and he handed her a book, full of knowledge about computer programming (she was very smart and was often encouraged by the couple to try new things). At about the age of five she could read the jumble of letters and numbers as well as she could read English (which was better then other children her age.). Then when he was at work she would watch the lady of the house, the mother, cooking and cleaning, humming and knitting, or just reading. Often she would sit on her lap and read her own childish books out loud while the lady listened. But that same year something bad happened. All she could remember was a bright light and the sound of breaking glass. A computer monitor bashed in and the hard drive stolen from its socket. Pots and pans on the floor and a book soaked red. The next thing she remembered was being in a small cell of a room, with white walls and white floors and white everything. She didn't remember there ever being a door but she did recall being in another room, this time learning to fight, then in the same room fighting, and slowly fighting to the death, then there came a time when nothing was a challenge anymore, and it just became the killing. That was when she ran away, she was able to break out, how she had no idea, but she did. And she ran as far as she could and hid as well as she had been trained to. She ended up in a small village in France. There she met people that looked the same age as her, and she learned to like music and playing games, and just relaxing. She made friends. But she also realized she had no name, other then being called C-12. So her friends helped her come up with a name. They thought it should start with C so they decided upon Celeste. She liked it and so that became her name. She found her soul in that small dirt road town; she had a favorite food, and color, style of dress, type of music, holidays and parties. She learned to speak French and as many other languages as she could find. But it didn't last. They found her. They held her tied and gagged as they killed the people before her eyes. Most they brought right in front of her and stabbed repeatedly until they fell dead their eyes wide with shock and pain. The bodies of her friends were piled in front of her, the rest the herded into the small church and nailed the doors and windows shut. Then as she watched they set the place to flames. They took her back, and put the chip in her neck. She could see everything they made her do, but had no power to stop it. That was two years ago and now she guessed she was about nineteen, but had no way of being sure, she never counted the years before she ran away, and after ward could only keep track in her head, it was easy, she had nothing else to do.  
  
As she ended her story Duo could be seen tears in his eyes, Heero his head bowed in recognition of similar pain, sometime in the story Wufei had stood and was staring out the window every now and then sighing harshly at points in the tale, Quatra and Trowa were holding hands, Quatra's face filled with sympathy for her and disgust at the horrible treatment, Trowa's lost in memories of his own, brought on by a few words she had said.  
  
I know I know I just had to give Celeste a troubled past right. I promised sex and this is what you got * bows begging forgiveness* you may rant at me if you wish. I did plan sex but as usual I got carried away with the details and emotions.blah blah. You probably hate me and I'm sorry but I couldn't put sex and sorrow in the same chapter it would have been highly disturbing trust me. But if I have any luck with my wayward thoughts and flying fingers the next chapter will be more light hearted, and I hope have sex!!! Damn, but I keep getting ditracted. 


	8. Wufei Smells Something Yummy 7

Okay all, I'm back and ready for action, this is the chapter when the fun starts, and if I can't seem to get any fun stuff in I guess this chapter will NEVER END. But I hope that's not a problem for you. Any way, the show must go on.. Ps when I say cred-card or credit card I am actually referring to a type of debit card.(as in the money is already on the card so to speak.) watch out this is a long chapter  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A few minutes after she finished her tale, most of them were still in shock. Out of the blue she asked for Heero's laptop. He handed it over and she set it up on the table. They she went to her room and came back with what looked like a credit card. Setting it down she was interrupted by Duo. " Watcha gonna do with that?"  
  
She just looked at him with a glare. " I need to go shopping for some decent clothes, some electronics of my own and a ride. As well as a toothbrush and other stuff."  
  
" So why do you need the laptop and a cred-card?" Duo leaned over and watched her insert the card into the slot on the side of the computer and begin typing. " Well I'm putting money onto this blank card so I don't have to steal and I don't have to take your money."  
  
She replied with out looking up from the screen, " Its very simple I created the program myself. Since we never even use paper or physical money anymore, if I give it to them it is just like them getting actual creds, no one can tell the difference, and it doesn't hurt anything, it just puts more money in the system."  
  
She finished, slid the computer across the table to Heero and stood up. " I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Four hours later  
  
The clock said it was about 2 in the after noon when she came back. They heard her before they saw her. A thick rumbling came down the street then a screech of tires as a neon-green (The color of the plastic on the out side of a green highlighter) motorcycle skidded into the driveway. It was closely followed by a delivery van.  
  
She pulled off her helmet and set it on the handlebars before watching the men carry out shopping bags and place them on the doorstep. By now the five boys were looking out the window with assorted looks of awe, horror, curiosity, and fear. Then they watched as the deliverymen got back in the truck and drove away. Celeste turned and clicked the button on her new keys and the bike made a beeping sound and the single headlight flashed.  
  
Then stuffing the keys in her pocket she started up the driveway picking up and shoving the bags through the door. Then with out a glance at them she sat on the floor and began opening and sorting the things she had bought. Duo creped closer and soon both of them were laughing and talking as Duo pulled stuff out and made happy noises.  
  
Yep he had a new toy.  
  
They sorted the clothes into a pile and the stuff that she wanted in her room in another pile and then the stuff that belonged in the bathroom. She had bought a pocket knife and was using it to cut the tags off the clothing while Duo used his own knife to cut open the things sealed in plastic (Cd's, CD player, a box with a laptop in it, you get the point.).  
  
Then with Duo following, grinning like a maniac, she carried the stuff up the stairs. By about an hour later she had hung up her clothes, organized her stuff in the bathroom, put new sheets, a comforter and a thick blanket on her bunk, as well as clean and dust her half of the room.  
  
When they were finally allowed to look, it was obvious that she had taken over. There was a thick rug on the hard wood floor in front of her bed, her new CD's and player set on a small bedside table along with her own alarm clock. In a wooden chest at the foot of her bed there were stacks of manga, under her bed she had an extra blanket and two pairs of shoes and one pair of fuzzy slippers.  
  
In the bathroom she had taken over one drawer and it was filled with a hairbrush or two, some other hair gels or liquids or something, her new toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as a few hair-ties. She had face soap (that's what it looked like) and a tube of lip-gloss. There were a few other things that they were unable to recognize but assumed were make-up.  
  
She had cleaned the bathroom, the tiles were white again, the ring in the toilet gone, and the water stains in the shower had disappeared. She had put up a new shiny showerhead that was on a cord that could be pulled down and moved over the body. There were also a multitude of overlapping rugs covering the once cold floor, and a towel rack had been installed with several bars enough for all of them it looked like. She had even taken a marker and written names next to each bar; Celeste, Duo, Heero, Quatra, Wufei, Trowa, and the last bar was marked guest.  
  
All they could do was stare at each other. But she wasn't done yet. While they had been up stairs she had put another heavy blanket over the back of the couch, more rugs in the kitchen, had dusted the living room, and had put a door mat outside. She was now sitting on the couch her new laptop on her lap (well duh) and was booting it up and installing the programs she wanted.  
  
Finally Heero asked a fateful question." Do you have a Gundam?" " Oh yes it is up in the hills. As soon as I get on line I can send it a message to come here. Her name is Tiger-Lilly, and as soon as she gets here I will be working on her also." She showed them the hook up cable that they also had, it connected a computer to the Gundam systems.  
  
She had apparently finished with her computer and shut it off and closed the top. " Do you guys mind if I take another shower, all this work has me all funky, and I would like to use some of my new stuff?" They nodded that it was fine with them and she climbed the stairs. When she came down again they were watching TV, and arguing in much the same way they had the first day they met her. " I wanna watch cartoons!" Duo was wailing " How about Animal planet?" ((I love animal planet in case you're wondering)) Quatra suggested, Trowa just shrugged while Heero was trying to get Duo to shut up. Wufei was reading in the corner, his body curved to fit the Papasan-chair ((for those of you that don't know what that is it is like a wicker bowl and it has this huge cushion in it. I'll try to put a picture link at the bottom of the page.)), and his legs askew.  
  
They didn't even hear the water stop running or the door close, as she got dressed. She had come down the stairs and was watching them in dismay. " Can't you guys decide on anything?" She asked one hand curled around a bottle of clear liquid the other a hairbrush with a tie wrapped around the handle, both hands on her hips. They looked up and they were again shocked at how she looked, her face was fresh scrubbed and flushed with the heat from the water, her hair which was almost black when dry was wet now and looked like hot tar running down her back. Her eyelashes were clumped together and they feathered to the sides.  
  
That wasn't all that was different. She was wearing a tight green shirt with sleeves that only went down to her elbows. Black leather hugged the lower half of her body, the legs of the pants reaching the toes of her bare feet. She sat down in front of the couch with her back against the footboard. " Give me that."  
  
Grabbing the remote out of their hands she flicked the channels till she came to Battle Bots/ Robot Wars (( I do not own these shows but I thought they would be a good compromise and I like them so.)) " There Destruction for Duo and learning to build stuff for Quatra. Everyone happy?" Duo nodded absently while staring fixedly at the bashing and flying metal on the screen. Quatra leaned back agenst his lover, Trowa, his head lolling to rest on the other boys shoulder and he smiled softly in agreement with Celeste. Heero and Trowa really didn't care what they were watching and Wufei was reading so everyone was happy.  
  
Once that was settled Celeste ran the brush through her hair, pulling it over her shoulder. When she was satisfied with the smooth tangle free mass, she put the brush down and picked up the bottle she had carried. Squeezing a small amount of clear liquid on t her hand she rubbed her palms together and starting at the roots of her hair began working in the slick stuff. She would add more when she needed and once she reached the tips of her hair she ran her hands through it a few more times.  
  
Then she just brushed it again, for about an hour she brushed her hair, which was starting to curl at the tips and was dry but still shiny and sleek. Then she stood and said good night and climbed the stairs to bed. It was a few more hours before the rest of them retired, Wufei being the last not realizing how time had flown while he read. When he stepped into his room he sniffed.  
  
There was an odd smell in the room, one he recognized, it wasn't a bad smell in fact it was one of his favorite. Gingerbread. The room smelled like gingerbread. Wufei didn't like to eat it but he loved the smell of gingerbread, it was spicy and rich. Pulling some sweats out of his drawer he walked to the bathroom to get dressed. It smelled in there too. Only it was stronger, way stronger. Wufei's gut tightened as he felt his groin begin a familiar ache. He was getting an erection, damn it. He had never been turned on by the smell of food before and he didn't like it.  
  
Where was the damn stuff coming from?  
  
Wufei slowly walked around the large tiled room, opening cabinets and drawers and when he still couldn't find it he pulled back the shower curtain. There, on the plaster shelf was a line of bottles filled with brown liquid. Stepping closer he read the labels; Gingerbread shampoo, Gingerbread conditioner, Gingerbread body wash. The girl was the one.  
  
Which explained his erection. Her scent was mixed in with the spicy sweet smell and that was what triggered it. Damn it! This will spoil everything. If the guys found out he was straight after all this time thinking he was gay, there would be trouble, he knew it. Why had he lied in the first place?  
  
Because when he told them that he was trying to be gay, odd as that sounds. Girls were weak and he refused to be with something or someone weak so he tried to make himself gay. He had dated a few guys, even kissed them but he knew inside, that he was lusting after girls. His fantasies were girls.  
  
After changing into his sweats he took a deep calming breath, or it was supposed to be calming, but it only made him inhale the sweet essence he was trying to ignore. Stepping out of the bathroom and flicking the light off he snuck into his room and was climbing into bed when something else caught his eye.  
  
Gingerbread lotion. She would have rubbed that all over her body. Groaning he buried his face in his hands trying to get the image of the lithe girl, rubbing lotion over long legs and plump breasts and a slim firm wait, out of his head. His stomach lurched and his swollen dick began to throb almost painfully. He couldn't take it any more.  
  
Beside this girl wasn't weak, she had beat up Heero so it was okay for Wufei to want her. To want to wrap her legs around his waist as he thrust into her tight warm wet body, to want to suckle her breasts the nipples swollen and tender, to want to push his tongue into her mouth mimicking the way his body pushed into hers. To want her to climax around him, on top of him, in his mouth, in his hand, anyway he could have her.  
  
Breathing harshly he rubbed his hand down his chest feeling his own heartbeat, wild and out of control under his hand. He stood and kneeled next to her bed, looking into her face. Imagining the eyes that would fly open and grow foggy with passion, the mouth that would cry out his name and swallow the part of him that need her most. One of her hands was thrown up above her head; he reached for it, grasping it gently.  
  
With a worshipful gaze his hand slid down her wrist over her elbow and shoulder, to push aside the blankets covering her warm skin. She wasn't wearing the same pajamas as yesterday. She was barely covered by a soft butter yellow tee shirt that only reached her hips. Silk panties in a blue and yellow pattern was all that was left. Wufei groaned, his head swimming at the hot smell wafting from her skin.  
  
Slowly he climbed in with her, over her, lowering his heavy muscled body to her hot soft giving form. Pulling the blankets back up to about their shoulders he bent his head, pressing his nose to her throat dragging air in to his collapsing lungs. His body now fully on hers, his hands freely roamed, down her flanks to her mile long legs, slipping his fingers under the satin trim on her underwear.  
  
Using his hands to guide and nudge her he was able to sink between her legs his erection pressed thickly agenst her core. Lifting his head he slanted his mouth over hers, and she parted her soft warm lips, his tongue stroked into hers licking sucking teasing as much as he could. She moaned and the sound traveled into him making him growl, and he thrust his hips agenst her unconsciously. A soft whimper and he felt her move beneath him. Slipping his hands under her shirt he slipped it over her head breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second.  
  
He saw her eyes were fluttering, she was waking up. Slamming his mouth agenst hers again he nipped and bit at her, soothing each spot with a sweep of his tongue. He felt her lashes on his cheek lift and he opened his eyes, brown meeting green. Her eyes still sleepy were dark and sensual, she whispered " Wufei?" In to his mouth and he kissed her all the harder for saying his name. He liked the husky sleep ridden way his name sounded coming from her.  
  
She was breathing harshly now, her breasts pillowed agenst his chest. Her nipples scratched at his, the tight nubbins of flesh pressing and moving on each other. Now she was actively participating in the love play. One hand was at his neck holding him close the other was tugging at the hem of his pants, She growled and pulled on them sharply, he laughed roughly and he rolled so that she was straddling him, he was on the bottom now and she looked confused at the change of scenery.  
  
Then recognizing an opportunity she slid her body along his, she was at his side sliding his pants down his legs. Once they had been disposed of, Wufei pulled her back on top of him, kissing her roughly. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he flipped her beneath him again, sliding his hands over her panties. Wrenching them down her legs he pressed the heel of his hand agenst the hot wet folds, she was ready and he pushed one blunt but skillful finger into her, stretching the small pocket of flesh.  
  
Kissing her deeply he guided himself to the point where the head of his shaft was inside of her. He groaned and when she answered by biting his upper arm he thrust into her. Sighing in relief he lay on her cherishing the feel of a wet warm welcome. She shifted beneath him and nipped his chin, he growled and thrust again pinning her to the bed. His head had dropped his face resting agenst her shoulder.  
  
Feeling a tug on his hair he closed his eyes and turned as the hand guided him. Celeste had pressed her lips agenst his, her tongue and teeth now biting and encouraging him. Her hands wrapped around his sweat slick ribs and pulled her self up slightly, then she undulated her hips and he was lost, drowning in a sea of pleasure and pain. He grasped her hips and held them still, allowing her no movement, as he pulled out and sank into her again and again. She was grasping at his fore arms and twisting under him trying to move with him, to keep him with her, but he growled and ducked his head pressing his mouth to hers urging her to relax.  
  
She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his body her fingers trying to hold onto him. He pressed into her one more time and her whole body shuddered and then her eyes began to glaze over, her inner muscles were tightening and pulsating on him and he thrust. Holding his coarse palms over her waist now he pulled her tighter to him, letting her hips flex and buck agenst him.  
  
She moaned and her jaw clenched, her body froze for a second and then with a shuddering cry she came around him. Pushing him to his own satisfaction. He spilled his hot jet of seed into her thrusting once more, though he knew he was done; he wanted to settle himself inside her and stay there. When he finally lifted his head He looked down at her, her eyes were heavy lidded and her lips swollen, she sighed and he kissed her softly, pulling her tight to him he watched her fall asleep. He soon followed, and with a smile he rested his head next to hers, smelling her even in his sleep.  
  
Ta-dah I told you this chapter would keep going until there was a sex scene. Well I was right. I hope you liked it. I know Wufei seems a little off in this chapter and Celeste seems like a real girly girl, but she is not. I just couldn't get her to make a drastic change with out some girly touches but it all turned out well in the end, don't you think? Oh yeah here is the chair link.  
  
Bye now love ya 


	9. Duo May Die 8

Okay now I am getting sad and feeling neglected. NOBODY LOVES ME!!!!!!! Wahhhhh. * crying in the corner* I feel so alone *sniff*(I haven't had any reviews but I believe in you dear readers.)  
Okay now that my drama has ended, I feel the need to have some fun with this chapter. And thus I hope you will have fun with it too. Okay there is major fluff coming from Wufei, going to Celeste. Wufei is also trying to kill Duo with a death glare, while Duo insists on tormenting Wufei about what he sees when he once again goes to the bathroom. There will be more Duo/Heero fluff and stuff, as well as lovey dovey clouds floating off of Trowa and Quatra.  
I know that I say more but I mean any because I have been so busy trying to work Celeste in that I have been getting slack in that dept. which I hope to remedy.  
This chapter has violence (of a sort, if you could call it violence), fruity friends, and a cute little inner dialogue of Wufei's. And now on to the show!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Duo woke up in Heero's arms and at first snuggled deeper into the heavily muscled wall of his chest before realizing he had to pee. And if he knew Heero, which he did, he was going to be in for a little fun this morning as usual.  
  
So wiggling out of the comfort of Heero's warm body, he pulled on some sweats and walked cautiously down the dark hall being very careful not to stub his toes. Flicking on the bathroom light he turned to close the door and in a flash, illuminated by the bathroom light he could see clearly into Wufei and Celeste's room. And it appeared their bed as well.  
  
There on the bed was Celeste, beneath Wufei, and by the looks of their shoulders naked or at least topless. They had the sheen of sweat, which he loved to lick off of Heero after they made love, and seemed to be intimately entwined.  
  
Stifling a gasp he quickly took a piss and ran as silently as he could back to his own room. Once he got inside he all but slammed the door and started giggling. Flicking on the light he bounced over to the large king bed and sat next to Heero's head for a second before leaping on him. "HEERO! YouwillneverguesswhatIjustsawWufeidoing. Andevenifyoudidguessyouwouldneverbelieveitanywayso ..Oomph.."  
  
Heero had grabbed Duo about the neck and shoulders and wrestled him beneath him. "Duo what are you babbling about, and slow down, I'm still sleeping."  
  
Duo was flushed at being pressed agenst his lover's body, but there was time for that later. "You will never guess what I just saw Wufei doing."  
  
And before Duo could start with another confusing question Heero covered his mouth with a heavy hand. "Okay Duo, You got up and went down the hall." Duo nodded, "And you saw in Wufei's room." Duo nodded again more intensely, "And you saw Wufei doing what?" now he released the hand covering Duo's mouth but kept it nearby incase he needed to stop Duo again.  
  
"Slowly" Heero warned with a raised eyebrow that booked no arguments. "Okay, I went down the hall so I could go potty, so I wouldn't have to do it when you woke up and wanted to.." Heero interrupted again "You getting off subject Duo." "Right well I was shutting the door and the bathroom light shines right into Wufei's room. And he is not in his bed, he is in Celeste's." Heero shrugged "So maybe they switched."  
  
" No Heero you don't understand, he was in her bed with her." Duo's face showed obvious excitement but Heero could not figure out why, his face was confused and Duo sighed energetically ((I know that sounds weird)) and tried to push Heero off him, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
" Heero get off and I'll show you." Heero rolled off of Duo and was clearly frustrated in body as well as mind. Duo thrust a pair of pants into Heero's hands and said in a low voice " Put these on and be quiet." Once Heero had pulled the pants up his legs Duo grabbed his hand and was pulling him down the hall, where he had left the light on. He pointed and Whispered in Heero's ear. " See look"  
  
Heero saw exactly what Duo had seen, and his mouth dropped open. " Duo I thought Wufei was gay?"  
" Yeah I know, but that has to be why he never went out with any of the guys Quatra tried to set him up with." Duo was hopping in place and Heero flicked the light switch off before grabbing Duo around the waist and carrying him back to bed. " Hey Heero" Duo whined, " I wanna watch, I've never seen a guy and a girl do it." Heero growled "And you're not going to, you baka."  
  
The next morning  
  
Wufei jerked awake, and looked around. Oh no he groaned, swung his legs out of bed, and glanced at the clock, 11:28 am. Maybe I can sneak out the window and say I was gone all morning. But I can't just leave Celeste like that. Oh man she is gonna hate me, and the guys, jeez if they ever find out.  
  
"Wufei?" A soft hand reached over his shoulder to wrap around his neck and a warm female body pressed itself agenst his back. "What's going on?" Her chin rested on the opposite shoulder that her hand was on, and when he looked at her he could see her eyes were still dull with sleep. Wufei patted her hand, which was now stroking his chest in feathery circles, "Nothing baby-girl."  
He looked away and she leaned closer. "Wu-bie..." ((Pronounced Woo- bee)) "Whatever it is you can tell me."  
  
((In case you didn't notice they grew awfully close during the night. But not just the sex caused it; they talked during the night too, after that first bout of TLC. Of course there were more sexual encounters but they talked in between so they could rest a little. Wink wink*))  
  
" Well.." Wufei started, as Celeste kissed his neck and shoulder before resting agenst him again. "We can't let the guys find out about this." He blurted, and was prepared to run incase she got violent.  
  
"Okay." She murmured agenst the skin of his back. "But you will have to be punished tonight," She smiled and turned him back into bed pushing him onto his back, but making no move to place her self on top of him. She just leaned over, her hair brushing his arms and chest " And you will be tortured until you tell me why." She grinned and kissed the shell of his ear.  
  
What? She is just going to go with it, without any explanation? What is going on here? Wufei thought. " Well um okay. I will get dressed, climb out the window, wheel my bike down the street then am going to come back full throttle. Okay?" He looked at her questioningly.  
  
((I know this sounds odd coming from Wufei but he can be insecure at times too, so basically right now he is looking for approval of a plan he just told to the girl he just spent the night with and is about to leave. Considering he hasn't known her very long, and doesn't know how she is going to react I think he would be a little unsure of himself. But don't worry by the time he gets back to the house, after he leaves of course, he will be back to normal, at least in front of the guys. hehe ))  
  
" Sure what ever you say Wu-bie." Then pursing her lips into a pout she thought for a moment, " Oh yeah that means I get the shower first!" She jumped out of bed grabbed a towel and, stark naked went into the bathroom. Wufei just stared after her wondering if he was delusional.  
  
Celeste waited till she heard Wufei's signal to turn the water on. She was in the shower singing merrily about some monkey that was red, and very cute, according to the song, when he came roaring back down the street. So if anyone was listening it was as if Wufei just got home as she was getting in the shower. ((Tricky right, your just like 'that was so lame' aren't you? I know your thinking it!))  
  
When Wufei came in through the door, looking like he had spent the whole night out, the four other boys were quietly sitting on the couch and smiling at him. Wufei was immediately apprehensive. I really am delusional, or in another dimension at least.  
  
"Guys? What is going on?" Wufei demanded throwing his coat over the stand by the door. Duo and Quatra just kept on smiling at him looking innocent, while both Heero and Trowa looked like they were guilty as hell. Duo spoke first in a sugary sweet voice "Oh Wufei, are you all right? You weren't out all night were you?" Duo fluttered his lashes looking concerned and evil at the same time.  
  
"I hope you didn't get arrested." Duo still batting his eyes innocently. "Well I should hope not Duo" Quatra swatted Duo's arm lightly, "You know how Wufei hates any bed but his own." ((Duo told Quatra and Trowa when they woke up what had happened. Duh)) Wufei just closed his eyes, pretended to stifle a yawn, and walked into the kitchen pouring him-self a cup of coffee.  
  
After taking a sip and shaking his head to clear it of sleepiness he wandered back out into the living room. "Okay guys, what is going on?" Wufei stood in front of the four of them and looked like he was about to start tapping his foot.  
  
"What something has to be going on if we are worried about you?" Quatra asked. "No but when you a Duo start acting like little angels full of sugar and happiness, something is going on."  
  
"See Quatra, I told you being nice would get you no where with him." Duo cried shoving Quatra lightly. Wufei just watched waiting for Duo to spill what he wanted. "Well Wufei, um last night I went to the bathroom." Duo paused and Wufei sighed "and?" Duo scratched the back of his head "Well I wasn't spying or anything but when I came out, the light was shining right into your room." Wufei stiffened already knowing what he was going to say. "I saw you.. In bed with Celeste." Duo finished in a rush and pulled on Heero in a silent plea for protection.  
  
Okay just to clarify if I get no reviews I don't think I am going to continue with this story, just cause you don't seem to like it or even read it so I'm going to work on something else.. tootles 


End file.
